Myrtle Beach
by samquinnchorddianna
Summary: Sam and Quinn have just graduated college, and so decide to take a holiday with one another. Just a oneshot with a whole lotta fluff and pure Fabrevans. Based off the song 19 You and Me by Dan and Shay. Let me know what you think please!


**This one popped into my head when I first heard the song that inspired this one-shot. The song's called 19 You and Me, and it's by Chord's friends Dan and Shay. It's a really good song, go check it out! I'm not American, so please forgive me if my geography is off. Hope you like it! **

...

"Let's go somewhere."

Sam looked up from his comic book. Quinn wasn't usually one for crazy, spontaneous ideas, so hearing that from her was a surprise, albeit a pleasant one. He put _The Amazing Spiderman _down and turned to face her. "Woah there, what brought this on?"

She was lying on his bed, her head hanging over the edge so she was facing him upside-down. Her blonde locks almost touched the floor, and he couldn't help but think that she still looked drop-dead beautiful. She had been staring into space, at a spot just above his head. At his reply, her eyes snapped back to his, "I don't know, really. I mean, we just graduated college. Why don't we take a breather before entering the real world?"

Sam let his thoughts wander, thinking about all the things they could do together before needing to look for a job. He thought about going to new and interesting places with Quinn, just the two of them. Hell, he even thought about taking a trip to Europe. Quinn always said she loved France. Shaking his head slightly, he brought himself out of his thoughts, "I'm up for it," he said smiling at her, "but you know, if I'm being totally honest anywhere with a bed is fine with me." He threw her a suggestive smirk, and was satisfied when a blush crept its way up, or in this case down, her face.

"Sam!" She chastised. Although she loved Sam dearly, she'd always been a little embarrassed about discussing the physical aspects of their relationship. She'd much rather let her body do the talking for her. But she'd always been self-conscious, despite the numerous times Sam had told her she was beautiful. Pushing the thoughts to a side, she replied, "I'm serious! I want to go somewhere with you, somewhere we won't have to worry about the future or anything else. Just you and me and love."

Sam _aww_-ed a little on the inside. Quinn wasn't one to express her feelings so openly. He was touched that she said that to him though, and got serious about the trip-planning. "Okay babe. How about..." He trailed off, looking around his room for inspiration. _Damn my room is messy, _he thought. His eyes raked over his guitar nestled in a corner. Over piles of papers and books that he no longer needed. Then they landed on a poster of a beach, the sunset in the background. Sam's eyes widened and he quickly faced Quinn again, delight shining through, "Let's go to the beach!"

His excited demeanour spread to her too, he face lighting up with a smile, "That's a great idea! But where though?"

"Have you ever heard of Myrtle Beach?"

"That's in South Carolina right? Near Columbia?" She questioned.

Sam _mmhmm_-ed her, "It's a beautiful place. I went there with my family once, you'll love it there."

She was almost vibrating with glee, "Looks like we got our destination then."

"Hell yeah," With that, Sam leaned in to give her and upside-down kiss. Pulling away, his eyebrows shot up again, "Oh my god we just Spiderman Kissed!"

Quinn just shook her head and smiled, wondering how she got so lucky.

...

The road trip down to South Carolina took them a better part of twelve hours. They split the drive, though Sam have driven over his fair share because he thought Quinn looked like an angel sleeping in the passenger seat, a tiny trail of drool threatening to drip down. When she'd woken up she'd smacked him, then kissed him for being sweet.

Sam first met Quinn at their college, Yale. He had gotten a football scholarship and took it, eager to start a new life and leave his old one far behind in Kentucky. She was from Ohio and everyone there knew that she was meant for more than just small time Lima.

He'd first spotted her during football practise. He'd been doing throwing drills when he saw a flash of her blonde hair in the corner of his eye. He turned to look and was stunned by her beauty. Legs that went on for days, tempting him as they disappeared up her skirt. A torso wrapped snugly in a fitting blouse then sported two slender arms. Lips that were cherry red and a cute nose. Blonde neck length hair that looked soft to the touch, making him want to find out if it was. But what struck him were her eyes, oh those _eyes._ They were a hazel, almost a gold. They drew him in like a moth to flame and he knew he was done for. What stunned him further was that those eyes were staring straight back at him.

The moment was broken when a football sailed right to his temple. By the time he had recovered, however, the angel was gone. He resolved to find her, because something just struck him about her, something he couldn't quite place in words. But find her he did, and hey, turns out she had checked him out too.

...

He was pulled out of the blissful memory by the same pair of lips he was thinking about landing on his cheek. "We're here babe." He heard her soft voice say.

It was quite late when they got there, and both were rather tired from being stuck in a car for so long. They checked in and flopped onto the bed, opting to order room service later when they woke up.

...

"So, what do you wanna do today?"

He looked up at her standing at the foot of the bed, wrapped in only a towel, fresh from a shower.

Throwing her a dirty grin, he said, "You."

Instead of rolling her eyes and sighing in exasperation like her expected to, Quinn looked him straight in the eye and said in a sultry tone, "You already did that last night, baby." Then flashing a quick grin of her own back at him.

Sam chuckled. He loved sexy Quinn, and was glad that he was the only one who got to see this side of her. "How about the beach? That's what we came here for anyway."

They'd gotten a hotel room that overlooked the beach and the view was fantastic. It made them both eager to head down there and splash around. She replied, "Sounds perfect. Let me get changed. You pack what we need."

With that, she turned and strutted back into the bathroom, shutting it behind her. Sam got off the bed and grabbed a bag, tossing everything he thought they would need into it.

She reappeared a moment later, and in place of the towel was a two piece cream bikini. It accentuated her slim figure and showed off her curves. "Babe, do you think I-" his jaw dropped upon turning around and seeing what his girlfriend was wearing.

She blushed fiercely, "What?" she mumbled, barely audible. Quinn then threw a sundress over her head, hiding the delicious image from him.

"N-Nothing, it's just that.. uh.." Regaining his composure, Sam said, "You look stunning, as usual." He closed the distance between them and took her in his arms, pecking her softly on the lips.

"Thank you," she said, drawing patterns on the carpet with her foot, "I thought you might like it." Normally, Quinn wouldn't put something like this on, but they were on holiday, alone. So she thought _what the heck, _put it on, and waited for Sam's reaction.

"I love it. Though I might have to bring a baseball bat to ward off other guys," Sam said with a mock serious expression.

She laughed, "Let's go then."

...

_It was our, first week_

_At Myrtle Beach, Where it all began_

_It was a hundred and two, Nothing to do_

_Man, it was hot, So we jumped in_

The beach was beautiful. A shore that seemed to stretch on forever, the water a light blue, and the sky, cloudless.

Quinn gaped at the beauty of the place. Sam went up to her and smiled, amused by her dumbstruck appearance, "For the record, you're much more pretty than all this combined."

She turned and kissed him, a sweet thank you. "Let's go find a spot," and she dragged him off, their hands intertwined.

As he spread the towel out and opened the huge umbrella over it, she took her sundress off and revealed the meaning of beauty to him once again. He realised he was just gaping at her however, and quickly shut his mouth. Quinn reached into the bag and took out a bottle of sunscreen, offering it to him, "Help out a girl?" she asked with a smile.

"Anytime, _mademoiselle_," he took it from her and she lied down on her stomach, her back to him. He tried his best to be as much of a gentleman as he could as not blatantly ogle. But it was hard. As his hands glided over her back, under the straps of the bikini top and dipping _just _under her bottoms, he thought of last night, when her hands were pressed to his chest above him, as she-

Sam shook the thoughts out of his mind, the last thing he needed now was a boner. When he finished, she sat up and did her front on her own. This time he openly stared as the rubbed her hands over her tummy, the top of her _twins _and along her arms and legs. "Babe, you're such a tease," he groaned.

She gave him a smirk, then told him to lie down, "I'll do your back for you." Sam kept his thoughts strictly to baseball, football and anything else he could to take his mind off her palms going everywhere on his back. When he felt no more motion on his back, he started to sit up, but was met with her lips colliding with his. As quick as they came, however, they backed away.

She tossed on a plain old white shirt then, "Come on, let's get into the water!"

_She's gonna be the death of me, _Sam lamented internally as he chased after his girl, tackling her into the water.

_We were summertime sippin', sippin'_

_Sweet tea kissin', off of your lips_

_T-Shirt drippin', drippin, wet_

_How could I forget?_

Quinn's t-shirt was completely soaked through, and he was given a view of her flat belly. The cream cups that blocked him from heaven could be easily seen. Sam was glad that the cold water prevented him from getting a situation he didn't need.

They'd been playing for quite some time now, but the Sun was still blazing down on them. They'd splashed at each other and tossed a beach ball around. They'd even gone underwater and shared a kiss there, something that didn't work out as they thought it would. Sam was having the time of his life though, a beautiful girl in his arms, her t-shirt totally see through, not many people to share the view with, what more could he ask for?

"I'm thirsty, let's go back for awhile." He nodded. But when she stepped forward to get onto the beach, Sam lifted her up into his arms, eliciting a squeal from her. She flung her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, "Always, such a gentleman. I love you," she pressed her lips to his heart.

He didn't answer, but knew that she knew he loved her. She could feel it radiating off of his skin, and the fact that he carried her out of the water more than showed his affection for her.

He set her down on the towel and she grabbed the bottle of iced lemon tea, opening it and downing some of it. He observed her, flushed cheeks from being out in the sun, t-shirt still clinging to parts of her upper body. He could ravish her then and there, but had enough sense to tell that she'd kill him.

As the bottle left her lips, a stray drop of the tea clung to her bottom lip, dangling there like the last drop of water from a tap. He took hold of her chin and gently pulled her to face him, the look in his eyes silencing her questions. Sam pressed his lips to hers, making sure to suck on her bottom lip, as if he were trying to extract her soul, making sure a part of her stayed in him forever. She returned the kiss with as much, if not more fervour, her hands coming up to play with the ends of his hair at the nape of his neck.

They separated with a smack, "You taste gorgeous, love."

"You're not too bad yourself."

_Watching that blonde hair swing_

_To every song I'd sing_

_You were California beautiful_

_I was playing everything but cool_

She really was stunning.

He didn't think that words could be expressed in images or pictures. But looking at her now, he would have to rethink that.

Her blonde hair was now almost brown from being wet in the sea. She'd taken her t-shirt off, exposing her bikini-clad body to him. Her hourglass figure attracted stares from all around, but he couldn't care less because he knew that only he could see all of her, not just the outside. The wind made her hair flutter and form a halo around her face, giving her the aura of an angel, not that she wasn't one already, Sam thought. Her lips were pursed in slight disapproval of the heat, but soon pushed into a smile when her eyes turned to him.

She was the definition of beautiful, stunning, lovely, pretty and any other word he could come up with. But even if she was far from perfect, she was pretty damn close.

_I can still hear that sound_

_Of every wave crashin' down_

_Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave_

_It was everything we wanted it to be_

_The summer of 19, you and me_

He would never forget this day. It was literally the best day of his life, second to the one where she agreed to be his girlfriend. He would forever remember the taste of the tea from her lips, the smell of salt and sweat in the air, the feeling of her wet skin underneath his fingers, the sight of her smiling back at him, the sound of her laughter in his ears, just like a melody.

Quinn was his everything. Just as he was hers.

_We had our first dance, in the sand_

_It was, one hell of a souvenir_

_Tangled up, so in love_

_You said, "Let's just stay right here,"_

They took a walk along the beach after they were tired from playing. They walked until they reached a jetty, and proceeded to walk under it. The surf still went right past the supports, which meant they were still walking in the water. She stopped and turned to face him, her hand outstretched toward him, "Let's dance," she said with a smile playing on her lips.

He grinned and took her hand, pulling her flush to him, their bodies less than a foot apart. He placed his hands on her waist, and she clasped hers behind his neck. He began to hum the tune of "Can I Have This Dance" from High School Musical, and even though she laughed, she joined in. She even sang the appropriate parts, and he sang along too.

Sam then started to dance them in a waltz, albeit a very uncoordinated and messy one. They laughed about it though, as if they wouldn't be any place but under this jetty, waves colliding at their ankles, the love of their lives dancing with them.

When the song started to end, he pulled them close to one another once again, and started to sway softly. Their foreheads touched, eyes closed, simply enjoying the moment of being in their lovers' arms.

She sighed, "I wish we could stay right here forever, me and you. I love you, Sammy." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss him sweetly.

When they parted, he told her, "There's no place else I'd rather be than here with you, baby. I love you too."

He reattached their lips, and they both drank in the absolutely magical moment.

_Till the Sun starts creepin', creepin', up_

_Right then I knew_

_Just what you were thinkin', thinkin', of_

_When I looked at you_

The first rays of sunlight began to pour into the tiny hotel room. Sam woke first, the light going straight into his eyes from a crease in the curtains. He found Quinn's head nestled into the crook of his neck, her breathing even and deep. Her right arm was under her pillow, the other on his chest, lightly gripping the fabric of his shirt, as if trying to keep him there forever, not wanting him to leave.

He needed to use the bathroom. But it was hard to move without waking the girl sleeping so peacefully beside him. Plus he had the usual morning situation to take care of, and she was tired from yesterday, so he didn't want her to do anything.

Sam tried to lift a leg onto the carpeted floor on his right, but his movements merely made his predicament worse.

Quinn snuggled even closer to him, tossing a leg around his left one, wrapping the other one around it. Her face moved to his chest now, and she looked even more serene in the new position.

Sam sighed out loud. He was doomed.

"Morning, handsome," he turned his head to see her vibrant orbs looking at him. They had a teasing glint to them, and he felt that he was about to enjoy the next half an hour, "Looks like we got a problem here, don't we?" She questioned in an innocent sort of manner, her eyes darting down to gaze at the tent in the sheets, her tongue poking out to wet her lips, making them appear even more desirable.

Quinn gripped his shirt and used it as leverage to pull herself up to press her lips to his in a hunger kiss. He could see the pure desire in her eyes, and was powerless to stop it. So he gave himself to the kiss, and like he predicted, he enjoyed the next half an hour.

_The summer of 19, you and me_

_You and me_

When night fell, he took her to the nearby carnival. They bought cotton candy and played carnival games. She took a piece of the cotton candy and fed it to him, and it tasted sweeter than usual. He took part in a water-shooting challenge and managed to win her a stuffed teddy bear, which she would later name Evan.

They even shared a sickeningly sweet _Lady and the Tramp_ moment, except this one was used with cotton candy. He held the stick between them and they munched on the last wisps of the cotton candy, coming around until their lips met in a sticky embrace. A tourist had even captured the moment on her Polaroid, and gave them the picture.

He did a strength challenge, the one where one had to use the hammer to hit the spot as hard as possible. She took in the way his muscles rippled through his thin t-shirt as he gripped as he hammer and brought it down with all his might on the spot. The iron weight shot up to the bell, and a resounding _clang_ resonated through the carnival. Quinn jumped and clapped in glee and congratulated him with kisses.

He had won them a free ride on the Ferris Wheel, and they rode it up and took pictures of the surrounding view, as well as each other and together. At the top of the ride, where the view was most stunning, they shared a kiss, and both swore that nothing could be more blissful than this.

_Watching that blonde hair swing_

_To every song I'd sing_

_You were California beautiful_

_I was playing everything but cool_

_I can still hear that sound_

_Of every wave crashin' down_

_Like the tears we cried that day we had to leave_

_It was everything we wanted it to be_

_The summer of 19, you and me_

On their last evening at Myrtle Beach, he brought her back to the beach, this time with only his guitar and a towel. He spread the towel out on a dune that overlooked the beach, providing them with a breathtaking view of the sunset. Quinn gave him a quick peck and sat down, making herself comfortable.

Sam brought out his guitar and sat next to her. His fingers began to pluck a tune on its own, out of habit, "I've had the time of my life here with you babe, I couldn't have asked for someone better to spend these days with." He took her hand and brought it up to his lips, branding them with his essence, marking her as his.

"Me too, Sam. Thank you for bringing me here, I love you so much." He could see the unshed tears glistening in her eyes, and his heart melted.

"Hey, there's no need to cry. We'll have the rest of our lives to spend with one another." He cooed, knocking away her tears with his knuckles.

"Is that your way of asking me to marry you?" She jokingly asked, playing with his fingers in her lap.

"What if it is?" Quinn's eyes snapped up at the comment, not knowing whether or not to believe him or take it as a joke. As she pondered this, he saw the uncertainty in her eyes, and he said, "Could you tighten my strings for me?"

Quinn's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she looked down at the tightening knobs of his guitar. There, on the tip of one of them, hung a gorgeous silver ring. In its middle was a crystal the colour of the sea, a deep piercing sapphire, just like his eyes.

Her hand flew to her mouth, covering the squeal of delight and shock that forced its way out anyway. Sam smiled to himself, seemingly calm on the outside, but like a puddle on the inside. He removed the ring from the knob and turned to face her, "Quinn Fabray, I've fallen so completely head over heels in love with you, and I don't know what my life would be like without you. So I've finally founthemy balls to do what I should've done a long time ago. Will you-"

Quinn didn't let him complete his sentence, for she had launched herself into his arms, wrapping them so tightly around him that he thought he might explode. She pulled back then and began to kiss his face, "Of course I will, dumbass! What took you so damn long?"

He laughed at himself and at her. Sam slid the ring onto her finger, and he couldn't picture anywhere else that he'd rather it be.

That evening, she leaned into his shoulder while he sang melodies of love into the night. The dying rays of sun illuminated their faces, displaying the love they had for the other for the world to see. They were tired, yes. But they couldn't have asked for a better holiday.

It was just the both of them, for the rest of their lives.


End file.
